In Between
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: He has always been caught in between his world and her world; she has always been caught in between her world and him. And just like that there were far too many middle grounds for them to count - they cannot be bothered to.


**Disclaimer: Bleach and all trademarks are the property of Kubo Tite.**

**A/N: Once again, I'm not sure where this is set, so I'll leave it open to interpretation – though I would imagine it's somewhere along the final arc. The backdrop, after all, is one of war time. At least, that's the way I wrote it… but nonetheless it's your interpretation as mentioned earlier. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Between<strong>

* * *

><p>It's quiet outside; serene. His kimono flutters lightly in the afternoon breeze – birds chirp happily, enjoying the peace that so rarely comes.<p>

'They're back – these halcyon days… I wonder how long they will last,' he muses, frowning. These days are indeed too less and little. Peace does not come often at all to them; this rare moment will only last so long he knows. And nonetheless, it's peace amidst war; restless.

He flexes his right arm slightly, where he knows Zangetsu should be. It feels strange to him (this experience is a new one) – it's been a while since he's not worried. That in itself is enough to cause him worry.

He chastises himself, 'Stupid… I should not worry about such silly things, but if anything be glad for the lull.'

But he is not used to the lull in between. There is either fighting, or there is not; he does not like middle ground. A soft sigh escapes his lips – it is relieved.

Though he does not like it, he cannot help but enjoy – there is irony in knowing that while he cannot stand these days that he is also rather fond of them. They are the days he wants but cannot have, and the days which he does not want but is given.

It's not so much that he does not like them. Days of peace are good (in words so simple). Yet, they also stand to prove that there is war – he heaves a weary sigh this time.

"That's right;" he mutters vaguely, "This war isn't done yet."

Many wonder if it ever will be done, and he counts himself among those. A long time had passed since the war had just become a settling of scores – pointless. From either perspective, it had become bloodbath. He was bathed in blood, as were they all.

And that, he thinks is the reason why he cannot wait in standstill for something to happen – because he knows something inevitably will; far too many scores, he hasn't settled. Others have not yet settled scores with him either. The atmosphere remains unsettled; as does he.

Cynical – he smiles drily, 'Damn, I'm such a pessimist always expecting the worst. Eh, I suppose it can't be helped… I'm glad she's not here though. Otherwise, she would surely hit me for thinking such things.'

The chuckle is unsuppressed – he laughs freely for the first time in long time. The sound is unnatural to his ears, but natural all the same. For someone who hated middle grounds, he certainly held a lot by them. Then again, liking has nothing to do with that. In between is useful (there are no feelings there; though he does know he can feel something).

He feels – it's human after all; he is human (not normal, but human all the same). There is shinigami blood in him too. In that there is feeling. It's a painful feeling (stuck in between two worlds) – but feeling. At any rate, he can deal; he always has.

With that like everything, he will deal.

'Besides,' the thought comes unbidden, 'I have dealt with far worse.' He exhales sharply. It's true; life has been far from kind to him. He has dealt with far worse. Memories come with the thought – they are suppressed, for they are not middle ground. Such things, he cannot think without redefining careful barriers and boundaries.

That is something neither of them will allow – he smiles still, as she comes, "Ah…"

There is softness in his tone of speech that is not often there. Uncouth – that is what he is known to be (his brash personality demands it). Subtlety is just not him – it never has been; he is not one to be a sitting duck. If the need be so he will speak his mind – even with her.

She does not mind; she has always liked that about him. Still, she can see the subtlety he uses with her – though it has only been a few years since they have met, she knows him well.

Even as they sit quietly, her presence unannounced, she can read him. There is of course his reiatsu, which betrays his words, but it is unnecessary. The manner in which he acts is enough to decipher his exact thoughts. Neither says anything, but merely sit in a companionable silence – the birds still chirp. No acknowledgement is needed; her presence is known.

Finally he speaks, hesitant, "So… what now?"

It's vague at best – his question. Nonetheless, she knows what he means; his clarification is not required, but he gives it anyways, "I mean, what are we to do until this," he pauses, struggling for words to come, "lull… comes to an end?"

'There isn't much to do,' she says to herself, 'We wait now.' Her thoughts are never vocalized. He understands though – a surge of annoyance ripples through him, his reiatsu spiking briefly – licking at her. She is unaffected for the most part, but spares him a glance from the corner of her eye. There is a pout on his face as he gazes longingly into the horizon.

The waiting game is one thing he has never been good at (he is terrible actually, by his own admission). She wonders who can blame him though. They have been through so much now, that it is second nature for him to worry; to be impatient. Much has happened.

Their lives have been eventful – putting it lightly (hollows are the least of their problems now, save for one that will not seem to die). Regardless, that particular fear is for the time being evanescent – he is gone, not to return for some time now. There are other concerns however (more for him than her, she supposes).

For the longest of times, he has been caught between her world and his world; she has been caught between him and her world. Before she would lie; he was just a friend after all – there was nothing between them.

They were battle partners – she had been the one who had given him shinigami powers after all. It was only customary that she teach him the ways of the trade; she had.

Those days were far away now. He isn't some brat who needs to be babysat any longer. In that place stands a man, who has remained unwavering in resolve through it all. Despair had not changed him one bit; he is the same, always to be that – powerful (his reiatsu, though restrained; wild).

He hadn't changed a bit, but she has – her feelings too. It was time to redefine boundaries. He was not just a friend - she could not lie.

It has become difficult to do that now. Gone are the days when she could pass of her relationship with him as mere camaraderie or friendship. The feelings were much deeper (not amorous, but deeper). She could say with vicinity that she did not love him; but she could not say that they were just friends – both were lies.

More middle ground had arisen. It always did.

She threw him yet another glance – a look of determination was upon his face. A smile graces her face (she could deal for as long as he could).

Middle ground has always been a part of their life, and relationship. She knows, and he knows, that will forevermore be the case – their relationship is a complicated one; natural though. It will continue to be so – there is no hope, but a quiet certainty about it.

The two of them will always be; caught in middle ground or not – they will always be them. There is no middle ground about that. He will always be, with his quiet, power, and her with a piercing elegance.

The sun is setting as they look to each other once more, smiling. Whatever hesitation there was is gone. They are them – together.

And that, they both suppose will have to suffice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was rather enjoyable to write, all up to the end. It seems somewhat strained; but sometimes it's just so difficult to write these two. Their relationship is so very complex, that save writing it, even understanding it is a pain. Ah, well, I tried my best. So enjoy.**


End file.
